Not Over Him
by dalex.allen
Summary: In an attempt to get over Scott, Allison plans a wild night with Stiles. Things don't go as planned. Rated for sexual content.


"You're going to do what now?" Lydia asked, brows raised.

Allison sighed, rolling her eyes. "Rebound sex. With Stiles."

"Stilinski? Are we talking about the same guy here?"

"How many guys do you know named Stiles?"

Lydia folded her arms, glancing at Stiles, who was sitting across the lunchroom with Scott. Allison followed her gaze, heart swelling when she saw Scott smile. Of course she still loved him, but they couldn't be together. Not right now, anyway.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lydia said hesitantly.

Allison turned back to her. "No. But I haven't gotten any in so long and I'm allowed my fun."

"But Stiles? Really? Scott's best friend?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Allison, Stiles is a person too. It'll hurt his feelings."

"Since when do you care about his feelings?" Allison hadn't meant that to sound so bitchy, but it was true; Lydia didn't care about Stiles. That was the agreement. Stiles would pine after her, and she'd be with Jackson.

"Since it's actually going to hurt him. You know he'll find out why you're doing it. Do you really want to hurt him?"

Allison looked over at Stiles again; he looked so happy, but she knew he wasn't. He was hiding all sorts of confused feelings under the surface, feelings that never came out.

"Too late. I've already made up my mind." She stood up, taking her empty lunch tray to the return conveyor belt and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

Stiles rang the doorbell that night at the approved time. They were going to study, or so he thought. She had other plans.

"Hey, Stiles," she said when she opened the door.

"Hey," he said, stepping inside and wiping his shoes on the welcome mat. He was so polite.

"My dad's out, I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged, leading him upstairs to her room. It was immaculate, not a single thing out of place. She'd done that special for him, even though it would probably be weirder than if her room was messy. She'd seen his room: not exactly the pinnacle of organization.

"Just sit on the bed, I'll be back in a sec. Gotta get something from my closet."

Stiles laughed, dropping his bag and sitting on the very edge of the bed. "What, do you hide your homework there? I used to do that. Then Dad forced me to take it out because I was failing a class."

Allison was only barely listening. She had closed the closet door and immediately kicked off her shoes and stripped down to her bra and underwear. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back into the room. Stiles, whose eyes had been wandering over her desk, looked over and his eyes grew.

"W-what are you…Allison," he said, a blush creeping up his face, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. She was glad to see his pants bulge a bit at his groin.

"Like what you see?"

Stiles' mouth fell open, still staring at her chest. This was probably the closest he's come to actually touching breasts. Allison moved forward, kissed him, straddled his lap, ground against his crotch. His hands flailed at first but then brushed her hair over her shoulder and ran down her back, unclasping her bra. His hard dick pressed against her groin and it felt so good. He felt so big.

She broke the kiss, shrugging off her bra and tossing it aside. Stiles' eyes grew even bigger as he licked his lips.

"Go ahead," she said, grabbing one of his hands and bringing it to her breast. "Touch them."

His hand kneaded for a second before pulling away. "Allison, I can't. Scott—"

"Scott doesn't need to know." She stroked his face, letting her fingers glide down his chest to his groin, palming him through his jeans. "Don't tell me you don't want this, Stiles. I can tell you want this. I can feel it."

Stiles glanced at where her hand was touching him, eyes closing momentarily in pleasure. Then he licked his lips again, bit his bottom lip, and shrugged.

"Fuck it." He stood up, still holding her, and positioned themselves on the bed so she was on her back and he was above her. He kissed her, dry-humping her and massaging one of her breasts.

"Oh, Stiles," she moaned, tugging at his shirt. "That feels so good."

He kissed down her neck, her collarbone, and then arrived at her breasts, massaging one and taking the other in his mouth. Wow, that was good. Scott never tried that. His tongue and teeth felt heavenly against her sensitive nipple. After a minute, he switched, massaging the breast he'd just been sucking and sucking the one he'd just been massaging. Allison was moaning softly, running her hands through his buzz cut.

Stiles moved farther down the bed, kissing her abdomen and hips and lightly running his fingers over her wet panties before pulling them down slowly, smirking at her the whole time. Damn, this guy was a virgin? He spread her thighs slightly, kissing inside before moving his face to her core.

"Oh, Stiles, yes!" He licked her, nibbled her clit, stuck his tongue inside her. Scott had never done any of this. He was eating her up, licking and sucking and fingering at all the right times. He pulled back after a few minutes and slipped two fingers inside her, massaging and curling around and—

"STILES!" Allison moaned loudly, arching off the bed. What was that?

"G-spot," Stiles said, pressing it again. "Googled how to find that."

"Don't stop, Stiles."

He nodded, brushing against it and licking her clit and she was almost there, so close, just a few more movements—

"OH YES STILES OOOOHHHH!" she screamed as she came, arching even higher off the bed. Stiles removed his fingers and sucked at her entrance, swallowing everything he found. When she was done, he moved back up the bed, kissing her neck and nibbling slightly.

"Holy God," she said, riding the high of orgasm. "Wow, Stiles."

"I know, I shouldn't watch so much porn, but it teaches me stuff like that."

Allison smiled slyly. "What else has it taught you?"

Stiles grinned, sitting up to take off his shirt and pants. Oh, God, he was wearing Superman boxers. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Superman's cool!" Stiles protested, climbing back on top of her and kissing her again. "Do you have a condom?"

"What? Oh, yeah, nightstand."

Stiles moved over and grabbed it, slipping out of his boxers.

"Oh, wow," she said as his cock was revealed. "Impressive."

Stiles blushed. "Thanks?"

Allison laughed as he rolled on the condom and positioned himself above her. God, he was so perfect. So sweet and adorable and caring and funny.

"If you need me to stop, just say so, okay?" he said, rubbing his head against her clit.

Even just little things like that made her smile. "It's okay, Stiles."

He nodded, eyes moving down her body to watch himself as he pressed inside. Oh, he felt so good. Slightly larger than Scott in terms of circumference, if slightly shorter. He kept pressing forward, thrusting slowly and watching her face with every movement. He really didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't, he was so sweet and felt so good inside her, like he was made to be there.

"God, this is good," he spat out when he was completely inside. She was so full and it was so _good_.

Allison grabbed his head, pulled him in for a kiss, then looked deep in his eyes and whispered, "Fuck me, Stilinski."

Stiles groaned, kissing her again as he started thrusting, rolling his hips just perfectly. He kissed her neck and shoulder as she raised her hips slightly to get a better angle. Oh, right there, that was good.

"Yes, don't stop," she moaned. "Scott—"

Stiles stopped, head whipping up. His face was full of confusion and hurt. Allison wanted to die, knowing she made him feel that.

"Stiles, I didn't—"

He huffed, pulling out and yanking off the condom. Allison groaned, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't bear to look at him as he got dressed in silence. She felt something hit her side; peeking from between her hands, she saw her bra and panties beside her. He had tossed them to her when he was finished getting dressed. That just broke her heart even more.

"Stiles, please listen to me—"

"I see what this is, okay?" he said, voice strained. "I'm just a rebound."

Allison put on her undergarments and grabbed something from her closet. "Stiles, please don't say that. That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Look me in my face and tell me it isn't true."

She looked into his eyes and just couldn't. She couldn't lie to him. So she sighed and looked at the ground.

"Fuck you," he spat, grabbing his bag and storming out.

Allison wanted to scream but couldn't find the breath in her lungs, so she just fell to the ground crying. Stiles was so sweet and so innocent and she'd just ruined that. And now he'd tell Scott and Scott would never forgive her.

* * *

"What?" Lydia said incredulously when they met before school the next day.

"I…I called him Scott."

"No, no, I heard you." She huffed, folding her arms. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"I don't need this, Lydia. I need…I need him to forgive me."

"You took his virginity for rebound sex, Allison, and then called him the wrong name in bed. Don't hold your breath."

Allison sighed, looking away from Lydia. Stiles' blue Jeep was just pulling into a parking spot, and Stiles jumped out with a disgruntled expression on his face. She felt her heart break all over again.

"Stiles, wait!" she called, hurrying towards him. He pursed his lips but stopped. "Stiles, I'm so sorry."

"Save your breath."

"Stiles, please listen to me. I want…I want you to forgive me."

Stiles finally looked at her; she saw tears forming in his eyes. "I want my virginity back." And he walked off, wiping his eyes as he went.

Allison cursed under her breath, wanting to cry again. God, what was wrong with her? She'd made Stiles Stilinski cry. Stiles never cried. Only in front of Scott.

Speaking of Scott, he was just riding up on his bike. He didn't look too angry, even when he saw her. Then he saw her tears and hurried over.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he said, hugging her.

"You don't know?" she asked, taking in his scent.

"Don't know what?" He pulled back, concern in his eyes.

"Ask Stiles. I need to go."

* * *

Scott approached her again during lunch, still not looking angry. She'd managed to avoid both him and Stiles all day.

"What the hell happened between you two?" Scott said, sitting across from her. "Stiles won't tell me anything. Just that you had a fight."

Allison's head whipped up. "He didn't say anything?"

Scott shook his head. "He said you two were supposed to study and then had a fight and he left."

She craned her neck looking for Stiles; he was a few tables away, watching them with a somber expression. When she saw him, her mouth dropped open. How could he be so amazing? He just nodded and went back to his food.

"Yeah, that was basically it," she said, looking back at Scott. "Your name came up but it wasn't a big deal."

Scott frowned, knowing she was lying but seemingly not sure what to do. "Okay," he said finally, touching her hand before going back to Stiles.

Allison pulled out her phone and texted Stiles: "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for what happened. It was a stupid thing to do to you and you didn't deserve it. I wish I could give you back your virginity." Moments later, Stiles responded: "You love each other, I don't want to ruin that. It's not okay, but I'll get past it. It was good while it lasted."

Allison took a deep breath, putting her phone in her purse and leaving the cafeteria. She'd had enough excitement for one day.

Maybe that chastity belt her dad wanted wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
